Les bois Noirs I
by Numismetis
Summary: Une planque pour les pilotes. Quelque chose, quelqu'un qui les attend, qu'ils connaissent bien. Certaines histoires doivent se terminer. Même les plus belles. Et tous les héros meurent un jour.
1. Les Bois Noirs I

La chaudière se déclencha la première

Auteur : Numi

Email :

Rating : aucun…je crois

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas…éè

(…)

Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de les faire souffrir, bien sûr !

rire démoniaque

**Chapitre I **

**Les Bois Noirs**

Un mouvement. Un courant d'air. Quelque chose.

Dans la pièce poussièreuse, un mouvement. Dans l'obscurité, une silhouette.

Une attente dans l'air, impalpable.

--

La camionnette cahotait les jeunes soldats depuis trois heures lorsque Wuffei assomma et attacha Duo, non sans mal. Son œuvre accomplie, satisfait, il se rassit et lança un regard digne au natté saucissonné sur la banquette. Trowa et Quatre le regardèrent, un air implicitement reconnaissant sur le visage et Heero, du siège conducteur, se détendit un peu. Duo avait été insupportable, mais c'est vrai que le trajet était particulièrement éprouvant. Rien que le véhicule était pénible.

A peine arrivés à l'aéroport il leur avait fallu emprunter ce camion, enfin cette camionnette, enfin cette ruine sur roues pour se lancer dans une épopée de trois heures de route en forêt.

L'américain s'était de plus en plus excité.

« Je veux sortir ! »

…

« On arrive quand ? »

…

« Wuffy, on arrive quand à ton avis ? »

….

« Heero, on arrive quand ? »

…

« Quatre, demande à Heero si on est bientôt arrivés, il me répond pas ! »

…

« Pom pom pom… »

…

« J'ai envie de faire pipi. »

….

« Wu, t'as l'air crevé …Heero, il voudrait qu'on s'arrête je crois… »

….

« Wuf..MMMMmmMnonNNnmaieuh.. »

Une heure après, ils arrivaient en vue de la planque, pour le coup réellement planquée. Un panneau délavé annonçait Villa des Boirs Noirs.

« Charmant » pensa Quatre.

La vieille Redtree les lâcha dans un bruit de vapeur.

-On a connu mieux, soupira Duo. On aurait dit la maison posée dans la petite clairière. L'herbe était fraichement coupée, presque un gazon, et était d'un vert profond.

« Sale forêt, sale nom, sale baraque. Saloperies. »

Les G-boys cognèrent à la porte, puis trouvèrent le mot épinglé sur le chambranle.

« _J'ai laissé la clé sous le paillasson. Je rappelle qu'il est INTERDIT de se servir de la tondeuse, qu'il est fortement déconseillé d'aller au grenier (le plancher est vermoulu) et qu'il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité de chercher à vous servir de la voiture, puisque __j'ai gardé les clefs__._

_Je vous rappelle que le chèque de caution s'élève a 1500 _

_Mme Masson »_

-Charmant, commenta Duo. De quelle voiture elle parle ?

Trowa fit un signe de tête. Duo plissa les yeux.

-J'ose espérer qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de cette carcasse rouillée, là-bas ?

Les pilotes observèrent, perplexes, les restes d'un véhicule qui achevait de se désintégrer à la lisière de la forêt.

-Je crois que cette Mme Masson est assez âgée, fit remarquer Quatre gentiment.

Heero acquiesca silencieusement.

Mme Masson avait 84 ans, et sa maison était la seule disponible dans les environs pour la location. Légèrement sénile, la vieille femme avait exigé leurs photos, doubles de carte d'identité, des certificats de naissance, et même des déclarations de revenus et de domicile ! Elle avait au passage grapillé un chèque de caution conséquent. Heero avait travaillé pendant deux nuits pour créer les faux papiers. Et Heero tenait au chèque de caution.

-Duo.

-Mamour ?

-Baka. Tu veux choisir ta chambre ?

-Laquelle tu préfères ? Duo papillonna des yeux, et Wuffei leva les siens au ciel.

Et depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Je tiens à pouvoir te mettre à un endroit où je pourrais te surveiller.

-Je choisis la baignoire !

Une heure « joyeusement » occupée s'ensuivit.

Trowa et Quatre se chargèrent d'aller faire les courses au hameau le plus proche, Wuffei décida d'aller inspecter les alentours et le jardin, tandis que Duo et Heero déchargeaient les valises et les portaient jusqu'aux chambres.

-C'est lourd, c'est pas croyable, souffla Duo en trainant une valise noire sur les tapis.

-C'est ma valise, fais-y attention, répondit Heero avec indifférence. Duo grimaça.

-Tu transportes quoi là dedans ? Un cadavre ?

Le japonais le regarda avec des yeux vides, et Duo frissonna.

-Je plaisantais…

Il posèrent les valises dans une grande pièce, qui ressemblait furieusement au salon d'une maison de poupée, au détail près que tout était recouvert de poussière. Une maison de poupée dont la propriétaire aurait 80 ans…

-Il n'y a que deux chambres, fit Heero.

Duo lui jeta un regard gourmand.

-Mais il y a un bureau que nous pouvons occuper, ajouta-t-il, et on aurait juré voir une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux.

Duo quant à lui tenta de contenir sa déception. La précédente planque, un appartement délabré, était minuscule. Les lits étaient minuscules. Pourtant, Heero et lui avaient réussi à tenir. Ils s'étaient faits tout petits, et Duo avait dormi dans le souffle chaud du Soldat Parfait pendant deux semaines. Tout cela allait lui manquer. Surtout de pouvoir tripoter Heero pendant son sommeil. Même s'il finissait à moitié étouffé sous un oreiller à chaque fois…Mmmm…

Heero posa la malle sur le lit de la chambre ouest. Sur le plan, fourni par la vieille femme il y avait inscrit « Chambre blanche ».

-Nous dormirons par deux.

Trowa et Quatre dormiront ensemble, Wuffei préfèrera être seul, il dormira donc dans le bureau. Tu dormiras avec moi. Porte la malle de Wuffei dans le bureau…. Hého. Duo. La malle ! Duo !!

--

Wuffei fit son rapport au diner. La maison était _très_ mal située. Elle était à découvert au milieu de la clairière, comportait beaucoup trop de fenêtres ainsi que des baies vitrées, offrant ainsi à un agresseur éventuel les pilotes sur un plateau d'argent. Néanmoins, reconnut-il avec une pointe d'acidité, il y avait peu de chances qu'on pense à les chercher ici.

-Cette endroit n'est pas digne des pilotes de Gundam, dit Duo, solennel.

-Femmelette, rétorqua Wuffei. Les autres sourirent. Ah nan. Quatre seulement.

« Cet endroit n'est pas digne de _moi_ » rectifia mentalement le natté.

Quatre lui adressa un regard encourageant.

-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, J a été clair. Une fois l'ordre arrivé, on fonce à Bellle-Île.

Il se tourna vers Heero.

-Le village est minuscule. Nous avons trouvé une épicerie seulement, un coiffeur, et une entreprise de pompes funèbres…

-Je suis sûr que le cimetière fait le double du village, marmonna Duo. Pourquoi on est venus s'enterrer dans ce trou…

Heero le coupa :

-Quatre, Trowa, vous avez mis deux heures pour visiter le hameau ?

Les intéressés se turent pendant trente secondes, leurs cerveaux fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Leurs joues rosirent. Duo fit un large sourire à Heero, dont les joues…oui, miracle ! semblèrent rosir également.

-Revenez plus vite la prochaine fois, il se peut que nous soyons obligés de quitter le lieu rapidement. Des changements de dernière minutes ne sont pas à exclure.

Ils dinèrent frugalement dans le petit salon, la salle à manger leur paraissant vraiment trop officielle. La cuisine était hors-service, et Duo manqua de s'étrangler en constatant l'absence de lave-vaisselle. Wuffei lui tapota le dos avec un air compatissant.

Ils étaient donc assis, fatigués, sur les sièges confortables et baroques, laissant le doux silence du repos s'installer, lorsque Quatre parla.

-Je me demande de quel genre est cette madame Masson ?

Ce faisant, il observa le salon.

Des boiseries couvraient les murs. Les meubles étaient anciens, mais encore solides. Dans l'ensemble de bon goût, quoique décrépits.

-Certainement pas une accro du ménage, rétorqua Duo. Il avait dû chasser des araignées de la chambre ouest, la chambre blanche qu'il allait occuper avec le Perfect Soldier. Il détestait les araignées, mais ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ça se sache, ni à réveiller Heero avec des cris paniqués durant la nuit. Il frissonna rétrospectivement à l'idée d'une patte velue sur son cou.

-Cet endroit est triste, déclara Trowa. Je ne crois pas que cette dame vive ici à l'année. Ni personne.

Quatre passa le doigt sur un buffet, laissant une trace plus claire sur le chêne.

-En tout cas la maison ne semble pas avoir été louée depuis un certain temps !

Heero garda le silence. Son visage ne réflétait rien de l'inquiétude qui pointait en lui, et qu'il maîtrisait totalement. Jusqu'à presque l'oublier.

-J n'a rien envoyé ? demanda le blond

Quatre, toujours observateur.

-Non. Duo, lâche moi.

Il écarta Duo sans ménagement. Ce dernier prit une mine outrée.

-Je boude ! clama ce dernier, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Heero lâcha un long soupir. Quatre ressentit sa fatigue mais aussi…aussi une pointe de plaisir, bien dissimulée, fruit de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis toujours entre Duo et lui.

Wuffei s'était, fait extraordinaire, presque endormi sur le canapé. Son œil reflétait nettement moins de dignité, et il s'était légèrement affaissé de biais sur le velours bleu, tellement confortable…

Trowa s'était rapproché de Quatre, un bras passé autour de son épaule.

Heero se taisait, laissant pour une fois son laptop tranquille.

Forcément.

L'appareil était dans la chambre.

Avec Duo.

Dilemme.

Quatre le regarda, amusé. Il savait d'expérience que Duo, lui, ne s'était pas du tout endormi. Il sentait à travers la paroi son ennui teinté d'envie pour Heero. Il sourit tout seul. Il avait constaté leur léger rapprochement depuis quelques mois, sachant que ce qui semblait être un progrès quasi-nul pour l'américain était en réalité un pas gigantesque pour le Japonais. Il posa sa main sur celle de Trowa et la serra doucement.

La nuit ne fut pas reposante. L'air était étouffant. Les G-boys dormirent toutes fenêtres ouvertes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

La poussière semblait apparaître de nulle part et peser sur les épaules des garçons, se mêlant à leurs cheveux et alourdissant leurs cœurs.


	2. Les Bois Noirs II

Auteur : Numi

Auteur : Numi

Email : 

Rating : aucun…je crois

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas…éè

(…)

Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de les faire souffrir, bien sûr !

rire démoniaque

**Les Bois Noirs, chapitre II**

La journée du lendemain commença mal pour Duo. Heero lui intima l'ordre de..ouvrez vos oreilles mesdames messieurs…faire le ménage !

En clair, passer le petit salon -ou plutôt la crypte empoussiérée- au chiffon doux, nettoyer le bureau de Wuffei, passer l'aspiro dans la chambre d'enfant occupée par Quatre et Trowa, et rendre la cuisine utilisable.

-Je vais y passer la journée, t'es malade ou quoi ? déclara Duo d'un ton blanc. Heero le considéra sans ciller.

-Tu es le membre le plus efficace pour ça, mais je peux le faire si cela te pose un problème.

Humilié, Duo partit au fin fond de la cuisine où on entendit des soufflements rageurs jusqu'à midi.

« Je suis un Shinigami spécialité ménage…Vrrrrr..Là où Shinigami passe, les taches trépassent ! »

(…)

« Attaque Shinigami pouvoir super-détachant versus tache de gras ! »

Heero s'enferma dans la chambre ouest -la chambre qu'il occupait avec Duo- d'où il envoya deux messages. L'un était destiné à Sally, dans lequel il l'informait que sa blessure à la jambe semblait guérie. Message anodin. L'autre était destiné à J.

Et ce message était important. Le calme d'Heero commençait à vaciller. J n'avait envoyé aucun message depuis leur arrivée, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec les ordres de mission. Trop long.

Une telle absence de nouvelles, voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à J.

Il y avait un problème, mais le Perfect Soldier ne l'avait pas encore identifié.

--

A l'extérieur, Trowa s'exerçait sous les yeux inquiets mais admiratifs de Quatre.

Il avait tendu un fil entre deux arbres, et avait entrepris, le plus gracieusement du monde, de marcher sur le fil.

Quatre suivait les mouvements félins de l'œil, hypnotisé par le calme et l'équilibre du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il détailla les courbes de celui qu'il pouvait appeler son amant (mais le terme lui semblait presque vulgaire) et il sourit bêtement.

Il fit un signe de la main à Trowa, qui lui tira la langue. Le soleil jouait avec ses cheveux et les feuilles autour de lui, parsemant le sol d'éclats de lumière brute.

Le blond s'éloigna alors que Trowa se suspendait à la corde par une jambe, dépliant majestueusement ses bras, s'étirant en fait de toute sa longueur la tête en bas.

L'acrobate regarda la petite silhouette s'éloigner, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

--

L'heure du déjeuner sonna trop vite au goût de tous à travers la voix volontairement désagréable de Duo qui les invita à aller manger dans la cuisine, briquée à neuf.

-Il faudrait aller chercher Quatre. J'y vais.

Trowa sortit.

-Il vont aller faire des cochonneries dans la forêt, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, dit gaiement Duo en retournant l'omelette.

Heero lui tira la natte.

--

Au moment où Trowa pénétrait la forêt à son tour, Quatre avait déjà beaucoup avancé. Il avait cueilli des champignons dont il savait qu'ils se révéleraient excellents une fois cuits, il avait repéré le village au loin, pris quelques photos de la faune (un écureil farceur, une fourmilière grouillante) lorsqu'il tomba sur le chêne géant.

L'arbre avait grandi dans une clairière et tué toute la flore autour de lui en captant la lumière.

Son feuillage était magnifique, mais Quatre ne lui jeta qu'un regard distrait, préférant détailler la résidence située au dessous.

Elle était contemporaine, se dit-il, de leur planque. Même pierre claire utilisée pour la façade, même toiture aux ornements compliqués… Très ancienne, elle aussi, mais en bien meilleur état.

Elle était perdue en pleine forêt. Posée sur l'herbe.

Un visage apparut à la fenêtre et des yeux se fixèrent sur le jeune blond.

--

Trowa observa à travers la fenêtre et il ressentit une pincée d'agacement.

Ne jamais se faire connaître, ne jamais nouer de liens. Surtout en territoire ennemi.

Trowa désapprouvait grandement l'attitude du blond, assis dans le salon de la maison, en train de prendre le thé avec une inconnue.

Une très belle inconnue…Trowa se sentit mal à l'aise. Ressentait-il aussi une pincée de jalousie ?

Bah, minime...

Quatre avait tort, et il ne se priverait pas de lui dire.

Gentiment.

Puis il l'embrasserait dans le cou, dans cette zone sensible qui rendait son amant doux comme un chiot…

Quatre l'avai vu du coin de l'œil. Il prit congé, et fut ramené jusqu'à la planque, eut le droit à un sermon (plutôt doux) et retourna à la planque. Où il eut le droit à un sermon en règle. Nettement moins agréable que le bisou de rappel de Trowa.

-C'est une règle primordiale que tu viens de briser, Quatre !

Le Numéro Un était en colère. Ses yeux bleu cobalt se posaient successivement sur Quatre et sur Trowa, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour le soutenir.

-Cette femme m'a repéré avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf…Elle m'aurait attendu qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Heero, Wuffei. J'ai écourté la visite le plus possible.

-C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Duo, qui réchauffait l'omelette de Quatre.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle n'habite pas ici..

-Elle loue elle aussi ? le coupa Wuffei, suspicieux.

-Non. Et elle s'appelle Anna Ronce.

Duo ricana.

-Elle est la fille du propriétaire de la maison. Leur propriété touche celle-ci, eux aussi ont beaucoup d'hectares de forêt, apparemment. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous entretenir de grand-chose. Elle semble être très sympathique.

-Enfin une distraction, soupira Duo. Tu lui as parlé de notre équipe de guerriers…désoeuvrés ?

Il éclata de rire, faisant voltiger sa natte.

-AIE ! Maiheuu Heeerooo…

-Baka. Personne ne retournera la voir. Et si elle vient, qu'elle sonne, qu'elle frappe à la porte, personne n'ouvre.

Il lâcha la natte, non sans regrets. Wuffei remarqua son air absent, comme préoccupé, et se promit de lui parler bientôt. Heero n'était que trop rarement préoccupé, et le fait que le chinois ait pu le remarquer n'augurait rien de bon.

Tout d'un coup, la cuisine lui sembla étouffante.

Au dehors, le soleil brillait plus fort que jamais.

Chapitre court. Chapitre inutile ?

Fanfic courte. Fanfic inutile ?

éè Fanfic chiante ?


	3. Les Bois Noirs III

Auteur : Numi

Auteur : Numi

Email : 

Rating : aucun…je crois

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas…éè

La nuit tomba tard. A cette époque de l'année, l'obscurité se faisait à 21 heures environ.

Les rayons du soleil descendaient en oblique, éclairant le petit-salon d'une lueur orangée. Quatre et Trowa s'étaient éclipsés.

« On se demande pourquoi » pensa Duo, maussade.Wuffei s'entraînait dehors avec Heero, et lui restait tout seul. Comme d'habitude. A penser à Heero, bien sûr.

Comme d'habitude…

Enfoncé dans le canapé, il se sentait mou, mais mou…Cette mission dont personne ne connaissait les tenants et aboutissants, Heero tellement renfermé, cette maison même, étouffante et sinistre, ces tableaux aux murs..Marre….Marre..Et ce portrait qui semblait le regarder avec insistance, comme pour le juger..

-Quoi, j'ai bien le droit de glander, non, lanca-t-il en direction du portrait.

« Même les portraits sont emmerdants ici… »

Puis le natté tiqua.

Lentement, il tourna les yeux vers le tableau, où le père Maxwell, une bible dans la main, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

--

Dans la chambre d'enfant, Quatre hurla.

--

Il étaient tous réunis autour de Duo. Etendu sur le lit, ce dernier semblait dormir. Il n'en était rien.

A travers sa paupière gauche, délicatement relevée, il observait le visage d'Heero. Ses traits asiatiques et puisants, doux mais inflexibles. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques, pour l'heure légèrement teintés d'inquiétude. Enfin, disons _très_ légèrement…Bon, on suppose qu'il est inquiet, non ?

« Saleté de visage d'asiatique impassible »

-Heero, tu restes avec lui ? interrogea Quatre, qui sentait encore sa tête tourner. Il avait subi le choc violemment.

-Hn.

Que s' était-il passé avec l'américain ? Ils avaient tous déboulé dans la pièce en même temps, pour trouver Duo fixant le mur aveugle avec insistance.

Puis il s'était évanoui, avant de reprendre conscience et de faire allègrement semblant d'être encore évanoui pour que Heero se penche sur lui et…Quatre stoppa ici ses pensées.

Oui…Quatre avait ressenti la peur de Duo, qui elle était bien réelle. L'américain avait été terrifié. Le petit blond avait repoussé Trowa au loin et avait couru, couru…Il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété pour quelqu'un, n'avait jamais ressenti une telle panique.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, même pour Trowa » se dit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir ? »

En sortant de la chambre blanche, Quatre se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux soldats. L'un dormait paisiblement, l'autre veillant sur lui, sa dureté pour un temps adoucie.

Heero avait passé une main dans les cheveux de l'américain, et jouait avec les mèches rêveusement. Une scène rare. Quatre ferma la porte avec douceur.

Heero aimait la texture fine et soyeuse des cheveux de son ami. Il était tellement rare qu'il s'accorde des moments de détente. Tellement rare aussi qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était épuisé.

Une bribe de poème japonais lui revint en tête…

« Si tu pouvais dormir toujours, et si je pouvais te regarder alors, et tes cheveux sans cesse caresser… »

Duo aussi le fatiguait….Mais c'était une fatigue agréable, qui ramenait le Soldat Parfait sur Terre un moment… Il aurait aimé que Duo lui parle, là, par exemple. La chambre était tellement vide, dénuée d'humanité. Es murs blancs, tellement blancs…Comme repeints de frais. Inutile de se demander pourquoi la vieille avait perdu la boule, dans un environnement pareil…

Il accentua sans le vouloir la pression sur les cheveux de Duo, caressant sa tête maintenant. Duo ouvrit les yeux. Heero avait le regard fixé ailleurs, au-delà des murs de la pièce.

Duo se laissa caresser, et soutint le regard d'Heero lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il s'était éveillé. La main descendit dans son cou, sur sa joue. Heero passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Duo, doucement, les écartant légèrement, épousant leurs courbes…

Puis il se leva et se coucha près de Duo, qui ferma les yeux.

Bonheur.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Trowa et Quatre s'endormaient à peine, épuisés…oui _épuisés_, et que Wuffei fermait les yeux sur sa couche improvisée, le tableau apparut.

Le père Maxwell avait disparu, remplacé par un noir d'ébène. Un noir magnifique, semblant capter la lumière pour la perdre, comme une surface ondoyante…De l_'eau noire_… Puis quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur.

La Lune faisait justement son entrée dans la maison.

Un de ses rayons fit étinceler le lustre du petit-salon.

Un autre vint se lover sur un canapé, faisant chatoyer le velour bleu. Le dernier rayon fut moins chanceux : il buta contre un miroir qui le refléta sur le tableau, où il se perdit, comme dans un gouffre.

Un mouvement plus ample se fit entendre. Un froufroutement atténué, étouffé. Puis des contours flous apparurent dans le tableau, se précisant de plus en plus comme un objet oublié qu'on remonterait du fond de l'océan. Ou qui remonterait de son propre gré.

Alors quelque chose apparut, qui était un défi au monde réel.

Quelque chose qui ignorait la guerre. Qui ignorait également les pilotes, du moins pour le moment.

Une chose se contentant d'être là, sans respirer, immobile...

Quelque chose qui savait néanmoins attendre.

--

Heero laissa Duo passer un bras autour de sa taille.

La pièce était tiède. Les draps étaient doux.

Duo contre lui. Duo qui gémit. Se retourne. Cauchemars de toutes tes nuits.

Laisse moi toucher tes cheveux et sens mes mains sur tes épaules.

Duo…où vas…Où vas-tu ?

--

-Non…souffla Duo.

--

-Non, souffla Quatre dans son sommeil.

Et Trowa ouvrit un œil.

--

La chose était le Père, sa tenue de prêtre virevoltant dans le petit-salon, entrainant sa proie dans une danse folle. Puis la chose changea de forme. Duo, à travers ses larmes, vit Sœur Helen lui sourire. L'américain avait à peine conscience d'avoir quitté le sol.

La chose tournait sur elle-même, ses yeux fixés sur Duo, ses serres, ses mains si fines puis si rudes, des mains de femme, d'homme, de gens vivants, morts..Des mains, un étau comme de la terre mouillée, glissant et suintant sur le corps du pilote tétanisé…

La pièce trembla sur ses bases ; le lustra tinta et divers objets s'écrasèrent à terre. Une poussière s'éleva, colorant de gris les cheveux de Heero...

Duo voulut crier mais ne put pas..Heero le tenait, la chose le serrait entre ses mains surpuissantes et le regardait sans ciller, tout en tournant et en vacillant sur elle-même…

« Aide..Aide moi, Heero !! »

« HEERO !! »

Pourquoi Duo était-il seul ?

Qui était cette chose, qui avait les yeux d'Heero, de Sœur Helen, de Solo et du père Maxwell mais sans leurs regards ?

Soudain, Duo sut. Il eut la sensation de la mort en face de lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La chose/Heero lui sourit, puis Duo fit face à son propre visage.

Shinigami en personne, tenant un Duo terrifié entre ses mains…

Duo sourit à Duo.

--

Heero s'acharnait contre la porte ouvragée, dont le battant ne cillait pas

Le battant ne cillait pas.

Une poussière s'éleva dans la chambre. Le laptop, allumé, affichait un écran rouge dément, éclaboussant de cette lueur de cauchemar les murs blancs !

« Duo !»

Le plafonnier se décrocha et se brisa à côté de Heero. Une armoire valsa et s'écrasa sur le lit qui s'affaissa dans un bruit insupportable de ressorts martyrisés..

Heero ne sentait pas la fumée.

« Duo !! »

Comprenant que ses efforts ne mèneraient à rien, Heero abandonna la porte, visa la fenêtre, courut et passa à travers.

« DUO !! »

--

Wuffei, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient rejoints dans la chambre d'enfant. Le sol tremblait. Des fissures apparurent.

-C'est un tremblement de terre ! hurla Wuffei à travers le vacarme.

Quatre le regarda et secoua la tête, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Il toussa, ses cheveux blanchis par la poussière. Trowa tenta une dernièer fois de défoncer la porte. Quatre s'effondra, les mains autour de la gorge.

-Le mur a dû s'affaisser sur la porte, vite, les fenêtres !

Ils passèrent à travers, Torwa tirant Quatre après lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Au loin, une cloche sonnait bruyamment.

--

Un brusque silence. Une soudaine accalmie.

Heero, fit le tour du bâtiment en courant. Il repéra les trois autres pilotes et s'arrêta près d'eux.

La panique rétrécissait son champs de vision.

Pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il était démuni, plus que lorsque Duo risquait sa vie à ses côtés, dans son gundam…

-Nous avons un problème ! Duo..

-Merci, Heero, rétorqua Quatre, inhabituellement sec. Je pense que chacun de nous peut comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, maintenant.

Puis il toussa, et sa toux leur sembla un bruit énorme dans la nuit noire

Heero haletait. Il se sentait mal, mal..Il ne comprenait pas cette brusque fatigue.

Il était tellement résistant, d'habitude..

-Trowa et Quatre restez ici. Wuffei, viens avec moi pour trouver D..

-Non.

Heero regarda Wuffei.

Ce dernier avait le visage brillant.

Heero comprit que le Chinois pleurait. La lueur des flammes se reflétait dans ses yeux rougis par la fumée.

« La fumée ?! »

Le jeune asiatique fixa ses camarades du regard, comme désespéré, son cœur à vif.

Quatre, affalé sur le sol, tendit une main vers lui dans un geste implorant. Puisi l baissa le regard. Une larme s'écrasa dans l'herbe.

-Heero..

Mais Heero n'entendait pas.

Derrière lui, soudain, la chaleur et la lumière du brasier.

_Oh que ton chant est beau sirène,_

_Qui résonne dans le port d'Alexandrie._

_Oh que ton chant est beau sirène,_

_Alors que tout brûle et s'effondre ! _

_Non je ne t'oublie pas sirène je chante avec toi_

_Je me colle à toi je nage avec toi oui_

_Nous danserons toujours ensemble dans les eaux rugissantes_

_M'emportant dans les dédales submergés du phare d'Alexandrie._


	4. Les Bois Noirs IV

Auteur : Numi

Auteur : Numi

Email : 

Rating : aucun…je crois

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas…éè

(…)

Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de les faire souffrir, bien sûr !

rire démoniaque

Tout brûle autour de Duo. Le petit-salon, l'Enfer. Les boiseries craquent et subissent la morsure des flammes. Des bouts de verre incandescents traversent la pièce en sifflant.

Le plafond commencer a ployer et les vapeurs de peinture satuent l'air de leurs parfums mortels.

« Rien à foutre. »

Tout s'écroule. La fumée est noire, toxique. La maison gémit. Frissonne au contact du feu que la lèche passionnément…

« Rien à foutre. »

Impossible de plus rien distinguer dans le salon.

« Whatever ?»

Duo est accroupi. On voit mal son visage à cause de la fumée, de la poussière et des flammes qui balaient la pièce.

Duo regarde dans notre direction. Son visage est immensément triste. En cet instant, Duo ressemble à une madone avec ses cheveux détachés, étrangement immobiles.

La chose n'est plus là. Le tableau brûle sur le mur, qui se recouvre de cloques, se détache et se désintègre sur les braises incandescentes.

« Les bois noirs » brûle jusqu'aux fondations.

«C'est déjà fini ?»

C'est fini. Oui, c'est le mot.

Les flammes ont achevé de dévorer Duo.

Un cycle s'achève.

Duo contemple sa natte incendiée. Ses cheveux brûlent bien…

Duo contemple son propre visage. La peau qui semble couler comme de la cire fondue. Qui se détache. Son crâne, qui noircit.

Son corps martyrisé.

Son crâne qui semble lui sourire de ses dents nacrées..

Il détourne le regard. Il marche à travers les flammes. Droit. Sans tituber. Nullement incommodé par la fumée, les débris ou les flammes.

Simplement il est déjà ailleurs.

Il passe le dernier rideau de feu et se retrouve dehors.

--

Heero palpe une dernière fois le visage de Duo.

Ses mains agissent plus avec la précision d'une mère que d'un médecin. Ils sont précis mais doux, tendres et réconfortants.

Ces mains ont tout de mains de savant fou. Heero contemple la créature sortie des flammes.

Le Soldat parfait est comme un sculpteur, qui remodèlerait un chef d'œuvre, il étreint Duo.

Duo pose son visage sur son épaule.

"_I had dreams. Dreams come true too late. Something of an incredible sadness."_

Les trois autres pilotes semblaient tourner lentement autour d'eux.

Duo est sorti des flammes comme ça.

Chacun voudrait se frotter les yeux, comme dans les films, et chanter une ode au bonheur et aux fins heureuses de Disney, mais c'est impossible.

Duo est mort. Duo a brûlé, comme la maison qui achève de se consumer derrière eux, et qui projette un panache de fumée noirâtre dans le ciel étoilé. On a presque vu ses fins cheveux s'élever hors du bûcher.

Personne n'y croyait plus. Les esprits tournent à plein régime. Trop vite, au risque de surchauffer.

Quatre sent qu'il surchauffe, lui aussi. En effet, ilne sent plus la présence de Duo.

« Mon empathie, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

-Trowa ?

-Quatre…

Trowa se colle contre lui, ses yeux verts à trois centimètres des siens. Ses yeux verts qui semblent perdus.

-Je ne sens rien…je ne sens plus rien…

Quatre se sent atrophié, comme amputé d'un membre. Il ne ressent plus les autres. Il a mal, parce que c'est sa nature d'être empathe. Il est perdu, et l'iris de ses yeux est dilatée au maximum.

-Trowa…j'ai perdu mon empathie ! J'ai perdu mon empathie !

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues sales.

Le petit blond ne sent plus sa propre présence, et pas plus celle de Trowa qui dévisage maintenant Duo sans piper mot.

Ni Wuffei. Ni Heero. Aucun d'eux n'est plus réel pour lui qu'un écran de fumée désormais.

La réalité semble s'éloigner imperceptiblement, subrepticement.

--

-Heero.

-Oui ? Duo ? Heero le dévore du regard. Le colbalt est brûlant comme le brasier, sauvages à la lueur de l'incendie.

Duo est là. Duo est là.

--

_La chose se sent obligée d'aller vers eux._

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas._

_C'est un comportement qui, voyez-vous, tiens plus de l'instinct._

_La chose a depuis longtemps oublié sa propre existence._

_Elle est un puits de souffrance hurlant en silence._

--

Wuffei la voit en premier.

-Meiran ?

--

Trowa voit le félin s'extirper avec grâce des ruines de la villa, avancer doucement vers lui, ses pupilles d'or fixées sur les yeux verts du pilote.

--

-Heero.

-Hn, Duo. Oui ?

-Mes cheveux...

Inutile de continuer. Duo sent les mains puissantes et si douces, d'un coup, du pilote 01 dans ses cheveux.

Heero enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Duo.

Derrière eux, le père Maxwell attend en silence.

--

Quatre s'approche de la créature.

-Qu'est-tu ? murmure-t-il. Il ressent l'aura de douleur, continue, puissante comme une migraine nauséeuse entourer la chose.

Elle demeure muette. « Elle » est indéfinissable. Le blond l'ignore, mais il est le seul à la voir vraiment, à détailler ses courbes changeantes et difformes, zébrées de brefs éclairs de lumière.

Mais il se sent rassuré. Elle ne leur veut pas de mal. Il en est convaincu.

Elle se contente d'être là.

Quatre sent qu'elle l'observe, qu'elle l'attend. Le jeune blond passe un bras autour de son amant.

--

Anna arrive en courant. Depuis le séismé elle n'a pas arrêté de courir. Elle déblayait des pierres au village depuis trois heures lorsqu'elle s'est brusquement souvenue du petit blond et de son ami, ses nouveaux voisins qui avaient choisi le mauvais moment pour venir en vacances.

Le séisme a été très violent. Anna avait eu beaucoup de chance que sa maison ait résisté. Néanmoins , elle était blessée légèrement et boitait.

Anna sortit des bois et déboucha sur la clairière. Elle détourna le regard.

Elle appela les secours par réflexe une grosse larme coulant le long de sa joue sale, traçant un sillon plus clair sur la peau roussie.

« Les bois Noirs » avait brûlé comme une torche. Des cendres s'éparpillaient doucement au gré du vent... L'odeur de brûlé agressait ses sens.

Elle se sentit très seule, et s'affala sur une souche pour pleurer.

--

_Devant la maison plus personne. Les pilotes sont partis, vraiment, et leurs corps achèvent de partir en fumée._

_Pour un empathe puissant, quelqu'un très différent d'Anna qui pleure là-bas, à l'orée du bois, il y aurait beaucoup de chose à sentir ici._

_Des effluves encore forts, s'atténuant de minutes en minutes. _

_Des effluves comme l'amour. Le réconfort. Le soulagement._

_Mais l'amour prédomine._

_Ici, quelque chose d'infiniment beau, comme les mains d'Heero dans les cheveux de Duo._

_On entend des sirènes et la clairière est brutalement envahie par trois camions de secours, illuminée par une lumière rouge intermittente._

_On dirait une fête de jeunes._

_Anna tombe en arrêt devant un des pompiers. Il la serre dans une couverture de survie parce que le froid reprend possession de l'endroit, après la chaleur suffocante du brasier._

_Ils se dévorent du regard. La vie reprend._

_Déjà devant la maison, on ne peut plus rien sentir._

- Fin -

Bon…Vous avez lu jusque là ?

C'était pas trop chiant ? : S

Vous avez compris ? J'ai pas été trop obscur ?

Soyez indulgents siouplaît, c'est ma première fic !

_, il n'y a plus personne. Une légère brume monte du sol. _

_Le soleil joue déjà avec la forêt. _

_L'observateur empathe sentira peut-être ici un effluve encore puissant, mais qui déjà semble s'éloigner, une idée comme l'amour, peut-être aussi le réconfort._

_Peut-être aussi le soulagement._

_Une idée magnifique et puissante. Le secret du bonheur qui déjà se dilue._

_Sous les décombres, le laptop du Soldat Parfait, désormais inutile, s'allume et égrène les messages en attente._


End file.
